villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fiends (Fallout)
The Fiends are the main antagonistic group of Raiders in Fallout: New Vegas. They are a completely murderous band of drug-addicted lunatics who terrorize the ruins of Southern Vegas from their base at Vault 3, which was one of the few vaults with no negative side effects and was filled with peaceful and happy people until the Fiends came and murdered everyone. The Fiends closely resemble the raiders from Fallout 3 and all wear distinctive horned helmets which identify them as Fiends. During combat, they constantly say "You like the sight of your own blood?". Main Members *'Motor-Runner' is the main leader of the Fiends, and the boss at the end of Vault 3. He sits in his chamber on a makeshift throne with two dogs named GnashBone and BoneGnash, and is armed with a Chainsaw. After killing him you can give his helmet to the NCR leader at Camp McCarran for a reward, and civilians throughout the Mojave can be heard celebrating the good news for the rest of the game. *'Cook-Cook' is a pyromaniac who enjoys killing, raping and burning people for fun, including children, and is also the professional cook of the Fiends. He wields metal armor and a flamethrower, and has a pet Brahmin (mutant two-headed cow) named Queenie. Two of his surviving victims are met in the game: Corporal Betsy of the NCR, who became a lesbian after being raped and has started hitting on all the other girls at Camp McCarran, which is distracting the soldiers, and Pretty Sarah, who was burned all over her body. After killing him, both of these girls will congratulate and reward you when you tell them. In one quest where you have to deal with two men who have been kidnapping people and selling them into slavery, their notes reveal that even they are disgusted by Cook-Cook, who burned to death a young boy they sold to him, and don't want to do business with him anymore. He is one of the three Fiends whose head you need to collect for the "Three Card Bounty" quest. *'Violet' is a very dark-skinned female Fiend sniper who lives with a group of dogs in a makeshift fort near a gas station. She feeds them human flesh, which she also eats herself. Her personal pet dog is "Violetta", whose brain can be given to Rex the robot dog. She is the second target of the "Three Card Bounty" quest. *'Driver Nephi' is a Fiend who uses his golf club as a weapon and is extremely skilled at beating people to death with it. His club is a special weapon that can be used after killing him. He is another target of the "Three Card Bounty" quest. *'Duke' is a heavily-armored Fiend boss encountered in the "Zapp's Neon Signs" building near Vault 3, but is not involved in any quests. *'''Daniel '''is the Fiend guard leader of Vault 3 and is considered to be the second in command of the fiends,he holds the cell key to release the fiend prisoners being kept in the atrium Gallery Fiends.jpg Fiend warrior helmet.png Fiend Helmet.png Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Cannibals Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Addicts Category:Nihilists Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Organizations Category:Western Villains